O'Rileasha Orb
by ImnotCrazyWREEEE
Summary: *I SUCK at summaries, but...* Rilea Orbson was turned into a ghost by her crazy science teacher. And after moving to a new city, she discovers her 'ghostly powers'. And with the help of her new friends, she might just be a ghostly cool super hero.
1. The lab 'accident'

O'Rileasha Orb

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Only the characters I captured, I mean, 'made up'.

I was faced with being sucked into a thermos and all I could think of is, "how did this even happen?"

…...

I'm Rilea Orbson and out of all my family, I'VE been the most troubled. JUST BECAUSE I MAKE B'S IN MATH DOESN'T MEAN I'M TROUBLED, MOM! But I did get in trouble for putting a frog Ashley Mae's locker. And to my luck, the psycho, ghost obsessed science teacher was in charge of detention. She's the reason my family almost left the city. They hate Ms. Skits. They suspect she's crazy… not that I appose of that.

"Pst. Orbson," Ms. Skits whispered with her mop of frizzy hair covering her face. I did as usual and ignore her. She's the one who's always getting me in trouble just to help her work on a stupid ghost portal, which I highly doubt will ever work.

"Orbson," she lowered her high voice and threw a ball of paper at me. "What, what, WHAT!?" I yelled. I don't know how she keeps this job when 80.5% of her class is more mature than her, me being half mature.

"I just finished the portal yesterday, without your help. I told you, you should have set Ashley's hair on fire!" See what I'm talking about?

I just groaned and put two thumbs up. "Well let's check on it!" and before I could protest, she lifted me up and dragged me to the basement. I stared in awe at what stood before me. "Awesome, isn't it," , she said running to the switch. The last time I was down here it was just a switch, but now it was a silver hole in the wall.

I ran inside, looking at all the switches. I clearly did not see how she made this with out any one knowing. Then I heard a click, which ruined my thoughts. And the last thing I remember was feeling as if I were being burnt alive.

RILEARILEARILEARILEARILEARILEARILEARILEA

I woke up the nurse office with my parents, Mr. Aid, the nurse, and Ms. Skits hovering over me. My mom let out a sigh of relief and my dad glared over to Ms. Skits who was jumping up and down. "What happened," , I ask, carefully sitting up. "It was a 'lab' accident, dear," , Mr. Aid said, glaring at Ms. Skits with my dad. "Sorry I almost killed ya! WHOOSPIE," Ms. Skits said with a giggle. "YOU EVIL SPECTER! YOU ALMOST KILLED OUR DAUGHTER," my mom yelled at her. "We're gonna do what we should have done a long time ago," my dad said hoisting me over his shoulder. "Where are we even going," I asked, hitting his back. "We're moving," mom said so casual I almost had a heart attack. "WE'RE WHAT!?" By now I was kicking my dad in the stomach and after a while, I just gave up. I'd have to leave my friend, at least the one I had… which was Lasheena…. My locker. Yeah, I've never really been the type of person who has any human friends.

But anyway, as soon as we got home we started packing. Every thing. I don't know how they got a moving truck so fast but, oh well. I didn't have much to pack, since I had no photo's of my self since I'm not photogenic, or lifegenic, or so I've been told…

"Rilea! Let's go," , dad yelled, cranking the truck. And as soon as I took one step, my foot went through the floor. I dropped the box of stuff on the floor trying to grab whatever. "Rilea, weren't you just upstairs," , mom asked walking by. "Um, yeah! I just came down to… uh… check on you! How's it going mom?" "Haha, very funny, go get the box so we can." I ran up stair to get the box, making sure the floor was stable. I don't know what just happened, but I'll wrap my mind about that later.

I grabbed the box and ran to the moving van. "All set," dad asked. We all nodded. As the van started to pull off, I just thought how I couldn't wait for this day to be over.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Welp, the first chapter is done. And this is my FIRST FAN FIC.! YAY! I don't know if anyone even still reads these, so let me know if I should continue! Until then justs know,

I'm not CRAZY WREEEE!


	2. Mystery Guy

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM AND CHARACTERS. ONLY MY 'MADE UP' CHARACTERS.

After some hours (I don't know how many…) we finally came to a house. "Wait, have you guys been planning to move," I asked. It was a clear answer already. "Well," mom started, ", we planned ahead so we could move away from that crazy teacher when the time was right." "And that time is now." "Well, hello new house," I mumbled to my self.

"Wow." That's all I could say to the size of my new room. It was twice the size of my old bed room. Then my mom came in with a blow up bed.

"You'd better get to sleep, you have school in the morning," she said, plugging in the pump. "What's today?" I hoped and prayed it was Saturday. "It's Sunday, now get. To. BED!" And with that, I crept into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up the next day and looked into the mirror, I screamed. I was wearing a white tank top and black skirt, the opposite of what I wore yesterday. And my hair was long and white, JUST like my grandma's. And it looked like I had green flashlight contacts on. "Rilea, is everything alri…" my mom started, but her voice trailed off. "What happened to you?" I quickly thought of an answer. "I'm wearing a wig and contacts… yup. Now no one will want to mess with me," I smiled proudly. "Uh… okay. But you'd better get going. Don't want to be late," my mom said, cautiously walking out of the room. I tried every thing I could, but these clothes would not come off… nor the hair. _oh well. _"Bye mom, bye dad," I said walking out the door. "Have a great day at school sweetie," , dad said.

I was about a block away from school when my feet started slipping into the ground like yesterday. And I was especially startled when a blue ring went across my body. And I was now wearing my pajama's. I looked around to make sure no one was around, then I jumped out of the ground. I just kept on to school, thinking about how my feet were just transparent, then the ring appeared again. I thought about being normal and I changed back to my self. "Cool," I thought. I kept on to school before I remembered I was wearing my pajama's. But Karma was on my side today and everyone was wearing pajama's. .

it's like the universe is in my favor today.

As I walked through the building I noticed how there were so many different people in here. Hispanic, Asian, Japanese, Indian, so on and so forth. But as I was admiring all the different nationalities groups, or what ever, I bumped into someone. "Oh my god, I'm SO sorry," , I said, picking my stuff up. "It's okay," , he said. When I looked up I was just speechless. I was currently staring into a gorgeous face, because handsome just didn't cut it. "Uh…." I said. _Mental face palm._ Then the bell rung. Like I said, Karma was on my side today.

WELL, IT'S ME HERE. I'M SO HAPPY TO LEAVE A CLIFF HANGER! J WELL, WHO IISS THIS MYSTERY GUY ANYWAYS? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PS. I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. TILL NEZ TIME,

I'm not crazy WREEEE


	3. Pestering Mothers

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS I HUNTED, I MEAN, CREATED.

…..…..…...

The hallways started to get chaotic, as every one tried to rush into class. And I saw the guy walk in the other direction. _Great. Just my luck._

As I walked into the class, the teacher pulled me aside and waited until everyone was seated. "Alright class," , he started, ", this is our new student, O'Rileasha Orbson." I shuddered at hearing my full name. "BUT," , I cut in, ", you'll call me Rilea." "Very well. I'm Mr. Lancer, and I suspect that you'll behave," he whispered glaring at me. I walked down the aisle until I came to the very back where I could be isolated from every one. I just sat there until the end of class. You could probably imagine how happy I was when the bell rung.

And just to my luck the rest of the day was boring. At least until I went to the restroom and nearly blew my head off with a ray of green what ever. "COOL," I said, remembering that there were other people in the restroom. "What are you so happy about," , I heard a Spanish girl ask me. I just turned invisible and slowly crept through the floor and into the cafeteria. I unsuspectingly ended up sitting by a group of three friends. "Wha?!" This African American boy said out of scare or fright or what ever. "Sorry, but, could I sit with you guys," I asked. _Nice recovery._ "Sure," , this Goth looking girl said. "I'm Sam," , she pointed to herself, ", and this is Tucker and Danny." Danny greeted me with a suspicious glare, while Tucker said, "It's an honor to meet such a lady as you." I just blushed. "Thank you, it's not every day I hear that." "Well you should," but he was interrupted by Sam. "Enough flirting," , she said, ", I'm about to hurl." "I don't think I know your name," , Danny said rudely. _he doesn't have to be so rude_. "I'm Rilea. I'm new here and I needed a group of people to blend my self in with." I love the way I lie, don't you?

We kept eating and talking, although Danny just stared and me suspiciously. Then I felt a cold chill and Danny just stood up from the table. "Uh, gotta go," , he said running in the direction of the restroom. Then I looked behind the serving place and I saw a fat lunch lady. Not that it was anything wrong with that, BUT… her body was glowing green and she was floating. When Sam and Tucker saw what I was looking at they grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the cafeteria. "WAIT, WHERE AM I GOING!?" I screamed as they dragged me out. Then I saw a boy with the same white hair and green eyes as I had earlier. By the time I wanted to ask questions we were already on our way to the park.

They sat me down on a park bench, not wanting to make eye contact. "Okay guys, spill the beans," , I said with my arms crossed. Then Tucker took out a can of baked beans and dropped them on the ground. Sam and I both looked at him as if he were an alien. "See," , he nervously laughed, ",the beans are now spilled, hehe." I looked at him again. "Tucker," , I slapped him as hard as I could on the right thigh, ", that lady I saw in the cafeteria wasn't the school lunch lady, was it." He was now trying to hold back the tears of pain. _Hole in one, baby,_ I thought as he was opening his mouth to say something. "Hey guys… what I miss," , a breath less Danny asked. _Dang. _"Rilea was just about to, um, take us to her house," Sam lied. "Well then, let's go," I said standing up. I'm pretty sure my mom won't mind me bringing home my FIRST REAL friends since 2nd grade.

"Um, Rilea, who are these people," my mom asked me. "Don't worry, their my friends." And with that being said her mood just brightened up. I was surprised, due to the fact that her and my dad are a waiter and waitress and the local diner Nasty Burger. It doesn't appeal to my taste, since the burgers are probably 'Nasty Burgers'.

"Well, hello. I'm Mrs. Orbson, Rilea's mother," she said shaking Sam and Tuckers hands. Then she stopped at Danny. "Ooh! You're a handsome young man," she said, making Tucker give a look of Jealousy, ", you must be Rilea's _BOOYYYFRRIIEENNDD_." She didn't really say it like that but that's how it might as well sounded. _Boyfriend. Boyfriend? I mean, he's a little cute, no lie, but my BOYFRIEND!? _

we both looked baffled, puzzled, and just out of place. "Um, no, mom! He's just my friend," , I said waving my hands in the air. "Yeah," , he confirmed, ", just a friend." "We'll be going to my room now," , I said pushing them up stairs, ",where pesky mothers won't BOTHER us. Will she?" She just confusingly nodded. Now I see why I don't have friends. Pestering. Mothers.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey you guys! What's up. It's me here. I'm going to try to finish as many chapters before school starts on 8/13. So PLEEZE pray I can finish some more chapters. I've been thinking about doing 24 or so, but I'll go as far as my creativity takes me. Till Nez time,

WREEEE


	4. Cousin Ashay

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS I ABDUCTED, I MEAN, CREATED.

…..…..…...

"Sorry for my mom," I apologized as we went to my room. "She's kind of cool," Tucker said. I stopped in my tracks. _"She's kind of cool." "She's kind of cool." "She's kind of cool." _That's the only thing that played in my head. "Rilea, are you okay," Sam asked. "Dae, Dah, Duh, Dee, Dum, Uh, Um," I blabbered. I heard Sam whisper something to Danny, then Danny whispered to Tucker. "I mean for a Waitress," Tucker corrected. And I immediately snapped out of it. "Oh," I said, relived, ", you should have just said so!" Then we came to my room.

"Isn't this a little… plain?" Danny asked. Only thing in there was my bed, dressers, a flat screen, and one picture of me as a baby. "Maybe…" I was still unsure my self what plain was. What is being plain anyway? Having a mini fridge, a stove, and pinball machine in your room? Oh, I now know the difference.

"Fine, I'll have it fixed by the next time you guys come," I promised. Then I got an ideal. I went to my dresser drawer and pulled out a camera. "Quick, smile!" And I took a picture of all four of us. Danny looked like he was on something, Tucker looked like a girl, and Sam just looked like… Sam, I guess? "That's going on the wall!" "What. The. Hell. Was that. About?" Sam asked. "I just needed a picture of me and my new friends, that's all," I clarified with a cheesy smile. And since I had a one of those cameras where you shake the picture, I got it up and on the wall in an instant. "Okay, another," I suggested. "No thanks," they said in union. "ANOTHER," I commanded. Then we all huddled into a hug. I know I'll never be able to keep friends, but I'm going to enjoy them while they last! The rest of the day went like that until it started to get dark and they had to leave.

After that my mom came up and covered my eyes. "Mom, what the-" Then she uncovered them to reveal Ashay. I nearly screamed my head off. Ashay was my 16 year old cousin, who was my best friend. No matter what I had to say, she listened. And I knew that no matter what the outside world said, she would still be there for me. "OMFG," I screamed, ", what are you doing here?!" "I just thought I'd spend a semester here in Amity with you," she croaked out as I squeezed the life out of her. "Girl bond," my mom said, hugging both of us. We just looked at her. "Sorry." and she ducked out the room with a finger in the air. I really don't know why. We did some more hugging and squealing up until Ashay suggested we tell what's 'been going on' with each other. She told me she got a dog, her mom graduated from college, blah, blah, BLAH. Then it was my twurn. "Well, I met some new people, moved away home, and Ms. Skit's turned me half ghost," I said pretty fast. "You're half WHAT!?" I didn't expect for her to hear me. "Well," she said, ",show me!" I didn't know what to do! Should I knock her unconscious and tell her it was all a dream or what! i waqs so confused right now!

AUTHORS NOTE:

Chapter 4, I think, Is done! I hope you guys like it just as much as the rest. I f you want a chapter done a certain way, PM ma. Till NEZ time,

I'm not crazy... WREEEE


	5. Run in With Old Friend Ms Skits

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. for a month or so probably…? Home work, projects, school stuff like that. AND BOY TROUBLE. But you all don't want to hear about my problems, SO on with the story I am^^

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. ONLY THE CHARACTERS I KIDNAPPED. OR CREATED. WHICH EVER ONE YOU PREFER.

I was sweaty, sticky, and gross. It's not like I girly but, sweat is ew, right? Anyways, I was trying my best to NOT to think about being a ghost, but that made me did and when I did I didn't. (ß Confused much? No. Kay. I won't explain.) Then the rings formed around me and to both of our surprise, I ended up sitting upside down on the ceiling. She just stared at me before saying, "WHAT THE F-" WE'LL BE BACK FROM COMMERCIAL BREAK IN ONE MOMENT….…...

"Okay, look, STOP FREAKING. THE FREAK. OUT," I yelled. "Girls," my mom asked, ", is every thing alright up there?" I couldn't take the chance of staying.

I balanced my self (Or at least tried to) before I jumped out the window. Just as I suspected, I floated instead. I slowly started swimming through the air. And just as I passed over a building, Fenton Works I think, I began to loose control of my gravity balance and began to rise high up in the air. I screamed immediately. I was pretty sure I would end up going to Jupiter by the next day.

Then I saw the white haired boy. He pulled me back down to the top of the building. But he strangely resembled Danny, but it was something about him that made him cute(?).

"OHEMGEE," I yelled, ", thanks SOOO much." "A little far from the ghost zone, aren't cha," he said, TOTALLY ignoring my gratitude. _Dutch.._ "Umm…" I did not know how to respond to that. Then he pulled out a thermos. I could not help but laugh. "What's that gonna do? Burn me with SOUP!" I said between laughing breaths. Then he opened it. I choked on my laughter as it began to suck me in. _Note to self, don't laugh at people who face you with a thermos. _

To my surprise, it was quite roomy inside. And to my luck I ended up in a cell. I did not know what the inside of a thermos looked like and in this situation, I wish I never found out. I just sat on the cold, hard, silver flooring and waited for him to reopen it, letting me be a free bird. I eventually fell asleep.

A little later I felt the cell turn up side down. I didn't even budge to open my eyes up until I felt my self floating in mid- air again. But what I didn't know was that I was in a ghost dimension.

I just started swimming until I came to a black and white striped circle. I inspected it for a while, trying to figure out whether I should trust it or not. And as I was leaning on it, it abruptly opened.

RILEARILEARILEARILEARILEARILEARILEARILEARILEARILEA RILEARILEARILEARILEARILEARILEA

I saw the person I had least expected… Ms. Skits. "Rilea," she said squeezing the life out of me, ", I see you've transformed. Ahh, where do the times go?" As soon as she let go of me I noticed something different. Her hair was the same white as mines, she had a black and white blazer on, and her eyes glowed green. "Not you, too," I yelled. "Yes, Rilea, believe it." "But why, Ms. Skits," I asked. She started pacing by now. "Ya, see," she started, ", I knew if you were a Halfa you'd be a pretty strong one and that you'd be pretty useful on my force. Being crazy was just a cover. If any one found out my operation, I would just pass of as a lunatic teacher." "Ms. Skits…" My voice faltered. I couldn't believe she wasn't the crazy, fun, energetic teacher we knew.

"Please, stop using that name. It's Ms. Aidone." Then my mind immediately snapped back to a crime story I heard about two years ago, age twelve. There was this bank robbery where 50 million dollars were stolen by these twins , Patrick and Patrica Aidone. Any way, they got in a car crash that killed them while they were high tailing to Mexico.

"Patrica," I muttered. "Correct, naïve one. Patrick may have died, but I didn't. well I did, but that's not the point. I've been damned to this human plain. And just for that, I'll take this domain to make it my own. And you'll help me," she said, narrowing her eyes. "And if I don't," I said so diva like I almost puked. "Oh, you will," she said confident, ", I just know it. And is you don't, let's just say that your entire world will go, including you. But that'd just be shame. I'm pretty sure you'd make a good servant." She looked down at her watch. "Oh, look at the time, you have to go!" She opened the portal back up and pushed me in it.

I shortly woke up in a basement, with the ghost portal behind me. I was about to leave until I heard foot steps. And the only thing racing through my mind was_, What am I going to do…?_

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. for a month or so probably…? Home work, projects, school stuff like that. AND BOY TROUBLE. But you all don't want to hear about my problems, SO on with the story I am^^

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. ONLY THE CHARACTERS I KIDNAPPED. OR CREATED. WHICH EVER ONE YOU PREFER.

I was sweaty, sticky, and gross. It's not like I girly but, sweat is ew, right? Anyways, I was trying my best to NOT to think about being a ghost, but that made me did and when I did I didn't. (ß Confused much? No. Kay. I won't explain.) Then the rings formed around me and to both of our surprise, I ended up sitting upside down on the ceiling. She just stared at me before saying, "WHAT THE F-" WE'LL BE BACK FROM COMMERCIAL BREAK IN ONE MOMENT….…...

"Okay, look, STOP FREAKING. THE FREAK. OUT," I yelled. "Girls," my mom asked, ", is every thing alright up there?" I couldn't take the chance of staying.

I balanced my self (Or at least tried to) before I jumped out the window. Just as I suspected, I floated instead. I slowly started swimming through the air. And just as I passed over a building, Fenton Works I think, I began to loose control of my gravity balance and began to rise high up in the air. I screamed immediately. I was pretty sure I would end up going to Jupiter by the next day.

Then I saw the white haired boy. He pulled me back down to the top of the building. But he strangely resembled Danny, but it was something about him that made him cute(?).

"OHEMGEE," I yelled, ", thanks SOOO much." "A little far from the ghost zone, aren't cha," he said, TOTALLY ignoring my gratitude. _Dutch.._ "Umm…" I did not know how to respond to that. Then he pulled out a thermos. I could not help but laugh. "What's that gonna do? Burn me with SOUP!" I said between laughing breaths. Then he opened it. I choked on my laughter as it began to suck me in. _Note to self, don't laugh at people who face you with a thermos. _

To my surprise, it was quite roomy inside. And to my luck I ended up in a cell. I did not know what the inside of a thermos looked like and in this situation, I wish I never found out. I just sat on the cold, hard, silver flooring and waited for him to reopen it, letting me be a free bird. I eventually fell asleep.

A little later I felt the cell turn up side down. I didn't even budge to open my eyes up until I felt my self floating in mid- air again. But what I didn't know was that I was in a ghost dimension.

I just started swimming until I came to a black and white striped circle. I inspected it for a while, trying to figure out whether I should trust it or not. And as I was leaning on it, it abruptly opened.

RILEARILEARILEARILEARILEARILEARILEARILEARILEARILEA RILEARILEARILEARILEARILEARILEA

I saw the person I had least expected… Ms. Skits. "Rilea," she said squeezing the life out of me, ", I see you've transformed. Ahh, where do the times go?" As soon as she let go of me I noticed something different. Her hair was the same white as mines, she had a black and white blazer on, and her eyes glowed green. "Not you, too," I yelled. "Yes, Rilea, believe it." "But why, Ms. Skits," I asked. She started pacing by now. "Ya, see," she started, ", I knew if you were a Halfa you'd be a pretty strong one and that you'd be pretty useful on my force. Being crazy was just a cover. If any one found out my operation, I would just pass of as a lunatic teacher." "Ms. Skits…" My voice faltered. I couldn't believe she wasn't the crazy, fun, energetic teacher we knew.

"Please, stop using that name. It's Ms. Aidone." Then my mind immediately snapped back to a crime story I heard about two years ago, age twelve. There was this bank robbery where 50 million dollars were stolen by these twins , Patrick and Patrica Aidone. Any way, they got in a car crash that killed them while they were high tailing to Mexico.

"Patrica," I muttered. "Correct, naïve one. Patrick may have died, but I didn't. well I did, but that's not the point. I've been damned to this human plain. And just for that, I'll take this domain to make it my own. And you'll help me," she said, narrowing her eyes. "And if I don't," I said so diva like I almost puked. "Oh, you will," she said confident, ", I just know it. And is you don't, let's just say that your entire world will go, including you. But that'd just be shame. I'm pretty sure you'd make a good servant." She looked down at her watch. "Oh, look at the time, you have to go!" She opened the portal back up and pushed me in it.

I shortly woke up in a basement, with the ghost portal behind me. I was about to leave until I heard foot steps. And the only thing racing through my mind was_, What am I going to do…?_

ste your document here...


End file.
